1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to computer systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention provide a reduced-memory capacity device and methods for producing a device having a reduced memory capacity. More particularly further, embodiments of the present invention provide a Dual Inline Memory Module (DIMM) and a method for furnishing and/or using a DIMM with a reduced memory capacity.
2. Description of the Background Art
DIMMs of different memory capacities are used in various devices, such as computers and servers. The memory capacity of a DIMM used in any particular device depends on the desired capabilities of the device. When a DIMM is in need of replacement, it is typically replaced with a DIMM of equal memory capacity as the cost of a DIMM increases with memory capacity. Thus, suppliers of DIMMs have to maintain a sufficient inventory of DIMMs of diverse memory capacities (i.e., multiple DIMM densities), because any particular product, such as a computer or server, requires support for the following DIMM densities: 256 MB, 512 MB, and 1 GB.
As technology continually improves, fewer and fewer devices or products are produced where a small memory capacity DIMM is employed. Assurance of supply of DRAMs used to produce smaller DIMM densities is becoming increasingly difficult and the current price/Mb for a DRAM density Mb of 128 Mb is approximately the same as, or is approaching that of, a DRAM density Mb of 64 Mb which is trailing edge DRAM technology. Therefore, suppliers are now faced with the problem of having to maintain inventory of essentially obsolete trailing edge DRAM technology in order to support the users of devices or products employing reduced-memory DIMM densities, such as devices or products with long lifespans (e.g., servers). Stated alternatively, suppliers currently have to continue to support multiple DIMM densities by having to procure and qualify end-of-life material (e.g., trailing edge DRAM technology). Thus, manufacturing processes remain complex because of the current use of different DRAM parts for multiple DIMM assemblies.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a method for producing a device (e.g., a module) having a reduced memory capacity. The method includes determining that the memory capacity of the device can be reduced, determining an amount by which the memory capacity of the device is to be reduced, and reducing the memory capacity of the device in accordance with the determined amount to produce a device having a reduced memory capacity and a dormant memory capacity. The method may additionally include determining an available memory capacity of another device (e.g., a second module) in an apparatus (e.g., a computer) which requires the other device to have the available memory capacity. The difference between the memory capacity of the device and the memory capacity of the other device may approximate the dormant memory capacity. The method may further additionally comprise furnishing the apparatus with the device having the reduced memory capacity and the dormant memory capacity.
Embodiments of the present invention also provide a method for producing a DIMM having a reduced memory capacity comprising providing a DIMM having a memory capacity, determining that the memory capacity of the DIMM can be reduced, determining an amount by which the memory capacity of the DIMM is to be reduced, and reducing the memory capacity of the DIMM in accordance with the determined amount to produce a DIMM having a reduced memory capacity which is available for use and a dormant memory capacity which is not available for use. The method may further additionally comprise determining the total available memory capacity of another DIMM in an apparatus, such as a computer, which requires the other DIMM to have the available memory capacity. The available memory capacity of the other DIMM is less than the memory capacity of the DIMM, typically less than by multiples of an order of two(2). The method may further additionally comprise furnishing the apparatus with the DIMM having the reduced memory capacity which is available for use and the dormant memory capacity which is not available for use. The difference between the memory capacity of the DIMM and the memory capacity of the second DIMM comprises a dormant memory capacity. Reducing the memory capacity of the DIMM comprises disposing the DIMM in an EEPROM assembly, programming the EEPROM with a program which includes row, bank and column information, and executing the program in order to reduce the memory capacity of the DIMM. The method may also further additionally comprise replacing a DIMM in a apparatus, such as a computer, with a DIMM having a reduced memory capacity and a dormant memory capacity.
Additional embodiments of the present invention provide an assembly (e.g., a computer assembly) comprising an apparatus (e.g., a computer), and a device (e.g., a module or a DIMM) disposed in the apparatus and having a reduced memory capacity which is available for use and a dormant memory capacity which is not available for use. The device may be produced in accordance with any of the methods for embodiments of the present invention.